This Geisha Is Mine
by bocciolo
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Geisha cantik, telah membuat Sasuke Uchiha dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan cinta dalam hidupnya.CHAPTER 2 UPDATE, AU, RnR PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1

**Huahahahahah! Kine bLood kembali lagi-dan lagi dengan proyek yang berjudul "CINTA YANG BERKHIANAT(?)" hahaha, apaan tuh?**

**Kurasa kine kagak bisa keluar dari kata 'fic drama picisan" hiks,**

**Tapi gue berusaha untuk bikin yang humor sih, tapi ternyata tak semudah yang dikira! ARRGGGHHH! *Guling-guling di kamar mandi(?)***

**Hhahahah, kayaknya pair nya gak jau-jauh dari yang laen pasti ada SASUKEnya, ya kan? Ya kan?**

**Author: "ya to Sas?"**

**Sasuke: "hn,"**

**Author: "loe, bosen ya ktemu gua?"**

**Sasuke:"Hn,"**

**Author: "loe, marah ya, gue siksa terus?"**

**Sasuke:"Hn,"**

**Author:" brarti loe setuju gue SIKSA TERUS?"**

**Sasuke:"hn, EEHHH? KAGAK!" **

**Author:"No,no.. kata "hn," udah gue artikan "ya". Hehehehe." *dilempar tomat***

**Oke, ayo kita menuju ceritanya, kine bLood memp****ersempahkan . . **

**Enjoyed!**

**Warning****: AU, OOC**

**Pairing : SasuSaku and SasufemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malam ini, sungguhkah menjadi malam yang indah? Tentu saja. Beribu kata kagum tak terbendung atas ciptaan-NYA, yang membahana indra. Tak terlukiskan walau dengan beribu kata. Hanya menatap kagum, mengungkap keindahannya.

Malam dengan kegelapan pekat menyelimuti. Tampak sang cahaya malam datang menghampiri. Pantulan sinar pucatnya tak henti diberi. Seakan tak lupa sang karib hati, selalu bersedia menemani. Member lebih pada cahaya kasih. Gemerlap taburan bintang menyapanya malan ini.

Seperti tak peduli pada karya agung sang Pencipta, kota besar yang merasa angkuh terlihat sibuk. Hiruk-pikuk sudah menjadi bagian dirinya. Siang malam selalu ada saja yang berlalu lalang, tak kenal lelah, tak tahu letih.

Waktu adalah uang,

Yah, begitulah prinsip kebanyakan orang di kota besar seperti itu.

Namun ternyata, jika anda menyusuri lebih jauh jalanan sepi menuju sebuah tempat, anda pasti akan tercengang dan membahanakan seruan kagum.

Tempat mungil itu, tampak membaur dengan alam. Seperti sebuah pondok yang cukup, mewah.

Tempat itu akan menyambut para pengunjungnya dengan lampu yang cukup terang adanya. Begitu decit pintu dibuka, alunan kecapi yang kentara tak henti-hentinya mengalunkan suara indah untuk indra pendengaran. Kadang pula, aroma makanan dan parfum para gadis-gadis mengusik.

Tentu saja, dengan pendeskripsian yang cukup sederhana ini, membuat banyak orang ingin masuk kedalamnya. Namun, gerlingan heran masih terpancar jelas disini, sebenarnya

Tempat apa ini?

Restorankah? Sepertinya tidak,

Penginapankah? Kurasa bukan.

Lalu apa?

Pertanyaan yang mengundang rona heran itu akan terjawab, jika anda melihat gadis-gadis muda, paruh baya, terlihat mondar-mandir ditempat ini.

Mungkin dugaan kecil kalian ada yang tepat?

Ya. Tempat ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya para Geisha.

Klub malam?

Bisa dibilang begitu. Namun, tempat ini, mengangkat tema tradisional Jepang. Bukan dengan wanita-wanita berpakaian super mini dengan lampu warna-warni yang bekelip liar diiringi musik yang pasti akan mengundang untuk sekedar bergoyang.

Tempat ini, begitu damai dan menyejukan. Para pelacur atau, umm Geisha disini bukan hanya menjajakan tubuh mereka saja, mereka menjual kesenian mereka. Dalam hal menyanyi, bermain kecapi, bahkan menari, hampir semua gadis disini dapat melakukan itu semua.

Namun, diantara gadis-gadis itu, ada seorang gadis yang begitu mencolok. Rambut merah mudanya yang tampak lembut ia gelung tinggi. Ia mengenakan kimono indah yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Ia tampak sedang duduk, menikmati permainan kecapinya. Ia kini berada di panggung utamanya. Memainkan musiknya untuk para tamu yang berdatangan.

Tetapi, permainan indah itu terusik dengan kehadiran seorang laki-laki tua, tampaknya mabuk.

"Hai, nona manis~~ kau cant..cantik sekalee~~, hehe." Laki-laki tua itu, berjalan mendekati sang gadis, menggodanya dan kini ia mulai berani menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Sang gadis yang tampaknya terkejut, dan panik tentunya, hanya bisa menyerukan permohonan memelas.

"Kumohon tuan, jangan." Gadis ini tampak terusik dengan kehadiran pria tua itu.

"hah? Kau tampak gugup..~ kau anak baru yaaa~? Ak..ku tak per..nah melihatmueee sebeluumnyaaaaa, hehe."

"Iya tuan, saya baru disini, maka itu tolong lepaskan saya."

"Wah, gadis baruuu~ masih segar nih, hehehe." Pria itu, terlihat makin mendekati sang gadis.

"Tuan, kumohon jangaaaan." Sang gadis kini berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Hehe" pria tua itu, tampak menikmati reaksi sang gadis.

"Tuan! Jangan!" namun, gadis itu sedikit menghentak, melepaskan cengkraman dengan cukup kasar.

_PLAAAAAAAAK_

Pukulan kesal, secara sadar itu tampak melukai pipi putih sang Geisha.

"Kau itu hanya PELACUR! JANGAN KAU SOK JUAALL MAHAL YA?" laki-laki tua itu tampak geram ditandai dengan ditampar dan dimakinya sang Geisha.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga kelakuanmu Tuan." Instruksi sarkastik mengejutkan itu datang dari seorang pria muda yang terlihat atau ia memang sangat tampan.

"Ah," sang Gadis tampak tertegun.

"Memangnyaa Siapa kau? Hah? SSIIAAAPPAA KKAAUU?" Pria tua itu tampak geram, namun, pemuda tampan itu langsung menjawab,

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Direktur perusahaan Uchiha." Ucap pria itu sedikit menyombong.

"Heh? Anak sekecil kauu? Memimpin perusahaaan sebesar itu? Jangan bergurau kau!" pria tua yang tampaknya masih mabuk itu, terlihat shock tapi ditepisnya dan terus mencoba memojokkan pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Tapi ternyata, Sasuke Uchiha, pastinya lebih jenius bukan? Dipanggilnya penjaga yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk. Diisyaratkannya tangannya agar penjaga itu membawa keluar pria tua tadi.

Para penjaga itu segera membawa keluar sang pria tua itu, walau sedikit sulit karena pria tua itu terus memberontak.

"UARGGHH! LEPASSS! AWASS KALLIIIAAAN!"

Setelah diseretnya pria tua tadi keluar pintu utama, Sasuke mulai menghampiri sang gadis yang masih saja terdiam.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Umm, ya. Terima kasih Tuan." Jawab gadis itu.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu, sekilas mengamati sang gadis. Ia cantik, badannya yang berlekuk indah memang menggoda siapa saja untuk menyentuhnya, bibirnya tipis berbalut lipstick merah yang tak terlalu tebal, riasan seadanya tetap membuat gadis ini terlihat menarik. Cantik sekali.

Sasuke tertarik pada gadis ini, ia ingin memilikinya, ingin mengetahui namanya,

"Tidak masalah, ngomong-ngomong kau, siapa na.." belum sempat Sasuke untuk bermaksud menanyakan 'nama' sang gadis, sebuah instruksi datang menyambut.

"SAKUUURA! Kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek, Shizune.

"Jadi namamu Sakura?" Gumam Sasuke kecil, tak lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Saya baik-baik saja Nona Shizune, jangan khawatir, Tuan ini, telah menolong saya." Mata jade sang gadis atau Sakura, memandang sejenak mata onyx Sasuke. Saat Sasuke juga membalas tatapan itu, buru-buru ditundukkannya kepala Sakura, tak lupa semu merah tampak sedikit menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih Tuan, maaf dia ini baru disin.. ASSTAGGAA! Anda kan Tuan Uchiha!" Shizune yang baru berterima kasih terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang telah menolong Sakura.

Jelas saja kan? Seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan sombong, tampak berada di tempat malam ini. Bahkan, mau repot-repot menolong Sakura yang notebene adalah Geisha disini.

"ya, Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan bisa tolong pergi, aku ingin berbicara dengan gadis pink ini." Sasuke tampak seperti mengusir Shizune.

Shizune yang tentunya tak ingin mencari masalah yang lebih rumit, memutuskan untuk masuk kembali kedalam, namun pastinya ia memandang Sakura sejenak meminta persetujuan, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sakura, barulah ia kembali kedalam.

"Um, maaf ada apa Tuan?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau menarik." Jawaban pasti Sasuke membuat Sakura tertegun,

"M.. Maaf, Maksud Tuan?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu,"

"Hah?"

**TBC..**

**Gimana? Kentalkah SasuSakunya? Tapi jangan lupa . . disini juga ada pair SasuNaru loh,**

**Hehehe, jadi mau tau disini Naruto, oh sory, maksud gue femNaru berperan apa?**

**Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya.. wkwkwkw ^^**

**Semoga, fic gue kali ini bisa memuaskan para Minna XD,**

**Perlukah Lanjut? Apakah fic ini perlu diteruskan? Kritik dan saran, sangat dinantikan. XD**

**Mohon REVIEW**

**TERIMA KASIH,**

**AND MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN, SELAMAT IDUL FITRI ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Halau lagi Minna-san! ^^. Akhirnya nie fic satu updeth juga, wkwkw.**

**Mau tau kenapa Gue terlambat updeth, yah walau pun biasanya Gue juga males updeth sih, pengennya publish teroooeess! Wkwkw XD *tampoled*.**

**Gue terlambat terrooees gara-gara, ada ulangan YANG GAK ADA BERHENTINYA DARI HARI KEHARI! Arghh? Kenapa di sekolah harus ada ulangan sih? Stress Gue! *Bakar kertas ujian***

**Yah, yah gitulah. Kebimbangan hidup di dunia wkwkw. Dibuat enjoy ajalah.. XDDD.**

**Ok, lanjuut!**

**Enjoyed!**

**Warning****: AU, OOC, ada typo**

**Pairing : SasuSaku and SasufemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kau menarik." Jawaban pasti Sasuke membuat Sakura tertegun,

"M.. Maaf, Maksud Tuan?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu,"

"Hah?"

**Chapter 2**

"Apa yang anda bicarakan, Tuan?" ucap gadis itu pelan, bermaksud tak membuat tamunya ini tersinggung.

Tak ada jawaban dari pria bermata onyx, ia hanya diam. Saat ini mereka berdua saling berhadapan, memandang satu sama lain. Sang pria terus saja menatap gadis Geisha, sampai matanya terpejam.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," tegas Sasuke, sembari berjalan menuju sebuah meja tatami beserta bantal duduk dan perabot lain yang melengkapinya.

Meja yang dipilih Sasuke berada di beranda, cukup dingin memang. Tapi, dengan ditemani oleh menu makanan yang lezat, lilin mungil, dan seorang gadis cantik dihadapanmu. Sudah terasa hangat bukan?

Tentu saja. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di meja semi lesehan yang berada di beranda. Kurasa, tempat ini cukup sepi, untuk pembicaraan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Silahkan," ucap Sakura, setelah membuatkan tamunya ini, segelas teh hijau, yang pastinya cukup mengahangatkan.

"Hn, terima kasih." Sasuke menerima segelas teh itu, dan langsung meneguknya.

Keheningan cukup lama terjadi diantara mereka berdua, hanya terdengar suara gemercik air kolam dan hembusan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

Sang gadis kini mulai tampak canggung akan keadaannya mereka saat ini.

"Ucapkan saja, apa yang ingin kau ucapkan," ucap sang pria, sembari menikmati dango yang telah dihidangkan.

"Umm, maaf Tuan, bukankah anda yang mengajak saya kemari?" ucap gadis itu menunduk, malu? Jelas. Pria yang ada dihadapannya kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, direktur muda jenius bertangan dingin, dan masalah muka, ia memang tampan sekali.

"Aku mengajakmu kemari, agar tak ada yang bisa mengganggu pembicaraan kita berdua." Direktur muda itu, kini memandang gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang gadis,

Bingung? Mungkin. Tentu saja ini begitu mendadak bagi sang Geisha, baru pertama kali bekerja sudah mendapatkan tamu yang luar biasa kaya dan tampan.

" Hm, baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin memulai duluan. Biar aku saja yang memulainya," ucap Sasuke, menghela napas.

"Pertama, aku bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kau pasti tadi sudah tahu kan?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Lalu kau? Yang kutahu namamu adalah Sakura. Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Kali ini Sasuke berbicara, sembari memancing gadis itu agar mau berbicara dengan lebih intens.

"Hm, yah… nama saya Sakura, lebih tepatnya Sakura Haruno. Saya baru pertama kali bekerja disini. Umur saya 19 tahun." Sakura, yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Sasuke.

"19 tahun? Kau masih belia sekali. Apa motifmu bekerja disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ceritanya panjang, Tuan." Sang gadis kali ini, mulai menikmati pemandangan yang ada di luar beranda pondok ini.

"Kita masih punya waktu semalaman untuk mendengarkan ceritamu," bantah Sasuke, tegas.

Sang gadis memandang sang pemuda. Diam, itulah yang sekarang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Saya adalah gadis biasa, Saya awalnya, tinggal bersama ibu dan nenek kakek saya, dengan tenang di sebuah desa yang damai. Sampai suatu hari ada sebuah peristiwa yang mengaharuskan saya bekerja seperti ini sekarang." Helaan napas Sakura mulai terdengar.

"Ceritakan semuanya," tegas Sasuke. 'Aku ingin ketahui semua tentangmu.' Disusul perkataan di dalam batin Sasuke, yang tak mungkin ia perdengarkan.

Sang gadis menutup matanya perlahan,

"Begini…"

**Flashback **

_PLOK PLOK PLOK_

Tepuk tangan riuh itu berasal dari para penonton, yang kini melihat sebuah panggung mini, dengan seoran gadis berada di atasnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis itu turun dari panggung dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Saat gadis itu ingin berjalan ke belakang panggung, ada seorang wanita yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua menghampirinya.

"Wah,hebat sekali Sakura. Kau memang berbakat dalam hal seni, kau bisa menari, menyanyi, dan bahkan kau bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik." Gadis yang ternyata adalah Sakura itu, hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan berlebihan Temari, bukankah kau juga bisa melakukannya?" ucap Sakura, sembari mengajak Temari duduk, dibangku yang tak jauh dari panggung mini itu.

"Hah~ Mungkin, tapi sepertinya aku tidak seberbakat kau," ucap gadis berkuncir empat itu, pura-pura berwajah sedih.

"Kau, jangan bergurau, Putri Sabaku, hehe," ucap Sakura, sedikit terkekeh.

"Oh, iya Sakura. Kau lihat adikku Gaara itu, sepertinya ia memperhatikanmu terus lho dari tadi." Temari yang tersenyum nakal itu, mulai melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Merah, blushing bahwa pria paling keren di desa memperhatikannya? Tentu saja.

Senda gurau antara kedua gadis belia itu, berlangsung cukup lama, sampai Kankuro, adik temari yang ke dua, terlihat berlari-lari dan menampakkan ekspresi khawatir.

Setelah pria yang berlukiskan tinta ungu di wajahnya itu, sampai di hadapan kedua gadis. Ia terengah-engah. Sakura yang khawatir mulai bertanya, 'ukh perasaanku tidak enak' batin Sakura.

"Ada apa Kankuro?" tanya gadis itu was-was.

"Sakura, gawat! Ibumu!" ucap Kankuro sedikit menahan napasnya.

Bagai tersambar petir, secepat kilat Sakura berlari menuju rumahnya, tak dihiraukannya orang-orang yang ditabarak olehnya. Satu yang pasti terpikir di benak Sakura, ibunya.

Ibu Sakura memang mempunya penyakit Jantung, cara pengobatan satu-satunya adalah operasi, dengan biaya yang luar biasa mahal. Maka itu, ibu Sakura memilih tidak menjalani operasi dan beraktifitas seperti biasa,dengan obat jalan dari dokter.

Sampai sudah Sakura di depan rumahnya, didobraknya pintu masuk, dan langsung menuju ke kamar ibunya.

_GREEK_

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, dan tampaklah ibunya yang terbaring lemah sedang diperiksa oleh dokter, kakek dan neneknya, serta nona Tsunade.

Nona Tsunade adalah kepala desa, di desa tempat Sakura tinggal, ia adalah teman kecil ibu Sakura, selain cantik wanita bertubuh seksi dengan umurnya yang sudah kepal lima itu, juga kaya?

Memang kenapa kalau ia kaya? Hei, ia hanya bekerja sebagai kepala desa dari desa terpencil seperti ini, jika dipikirsecara logis, gajinya tidaklah seberapa.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ah sudahlah, yang penting sekarang adalah ibu Sakura.

Setelah dokter itu selesai memeriksa, Sakura langsung saja menanyakan bagaimana keadaan ibunya.

"Anda anakknya?" tanya dokter itu ramah.

"Benar dok, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ibu saya?" tanya Sakura, air mata yang sejak tadi ingin keluar, ia usahakan agar tak menetes jatuh.

"Hm, maaf, tapi keadaan Nyonya Haruno memburuk, ia harus secepatnya menjalani operasi jantung," ucap dokter itu menegaskan.

"Ta… tapi dok, biaya operasi itu sangatlah mahal." Air mata gadis itu, sudah tak kuasa ia tahan. Menetes bulir air mata itu dipinya, terang saja, ibunya harus menjalani operasi jantung dengan biaya super mahal, demi keselamatan jiwanya.

"Sa.. Saya harus membayardengan apa, dok? Saya dan keuarga saya tidak punya apa-apa." Kake dan Nenek Sakura mulai memeluk Sakura, menenangkan cucu mereka yang sedang gundah itu.

"Saya yang akan membayarnya." Kalimat tegas itu keluar dari bibir merah sang kepala desa.

"Ta, tapi Nona Tsunade, ini terlalu merepotkan," ucap Sakura panik.

"Tidak masalah, kau pasti bisa mengembalikan padaku bukan?" Senyum nona Tsunade tiba-tiba terbentuk lebih lebar.

"Ba.. bagaimana kami membayarnya? Tulang punggung di keluarga ini adalah ibu, sedangkan saya hanya membantu ibu, dengan menyanyi saja." Terang Sakura, pada wanita seksi tersebut.

"Itulah yang kubutuhkan, kita bicarakan nanti." Nona Tsunade mulai mendekati dokter itu, dan mulai mengurus jadwal operasi ibu Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tenang dengan penjadwalan operasi itu, ia sekarang tampak bisa bernapas lega.

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kantor balai desa, beberapa jam yang lalu setelah urusan jadwal operasi itu, Tsunade memanggil Sakura. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk menemuinya di rumahnya, atau merangkup kantor balai desa.

Sekarang ia sedang menapaki jalan setapak desa, namun ditengah jalan, tampaklah sosok yang sangat familiar.

Gaara. Sepertinya pria berambut merah itu sedang membeli kopi, di kedai kecil itu. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Gaara mengawasinya dari tadi dan tanpa di duga adik dari Temari itu, menyapanya.

"Hai," sapa pria bertampang dinginitu.

"Hai Gaara, beli kopi?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Ya, hei bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya priaitu balik.

"um, ibuku akan segera dioperasi, dan oh iya! Sekarang saya harus ke rumah Nona Tsunade, ok sampai nanti." Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan Gaara, sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai nanti." Tanpa disadari oleh pria berambut merah itu sendiri, ia menyunggingkan senyum.

Dan tibalah Sakura di depan kantor balai desa itu, ia pun masuk. Saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Tsunade room', ia pun mengetuknya pelan,

"Pemisi."

"Masuk," tedengar jawaban dari arah dalam, perlahan Sakura membuka pintu itu, dan mendapati nona kepala desa itu sedang duduk sembari memeriksa dokumen-dokumn yang ada.

"Silahkan duduk, Sakura" Sakura menduduki dirinya pada sebuah bangku di depan meja Tsunade.

"Um, maaf, jadi bagaimana saya membayar umm, hutang pada anda?" tanya nya.

"Hahahaha, jangan gugup begitu," tawa Tsunade membahana ke seluruh ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih ini.

"Sebelum itu Sakura, kau mau tahu kenapa aku bisa memilili banyak uang sebanyak ini?" tanya nona Tsunade misterius.

"Um, tidak, nona" jawab sang gadis berambut pink pelan,

"kau tahu, jaman dulu, desa ini adalah desa yang memiliki stok terbanyak para wanita pekerja seni. Atau lebih dikenal dengan, Geisha."

**End of flashback**

"yah, jadi begitulah awalnya, Tuan Uchiha," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas mendengar itu, "Jadi, Tsunade menyuruhmu menjadi Geisha, untuk membayar hutangmu? Tapi ternyata itu adalah tradisi dari desa kalian?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Ya benar, saya tidak tahu, bahwa orang kota memahami kata 'Geisha' dengan sedikit bebeda." Ungkapnya.

"Kau terlalu polos, Sakura" Senyum anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu sedikit mengembang, walaupun tak tampak.

Pembicaraan yang hampirterbentuk itu, mulai terusik oleh sebuah instruksi,

"Umm, maaf Tuan Uchiha, Sakura, mengganggu pembicaraan kalian." Ucap seorang pelayan yang taka sing lagi, Shizune.

"Ya, kau memang pengganggu." Ucapan sarkastik itu tampak keluar dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha,

"Umm, maaf sekali lagi tapi, Sakura ada yang mencarimu," ucap Shizune pada Sakura.

"Siapa nona Shizune?"

"Dia bilang, ia bernama, Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Wah, TBC lagi ni, hehehehe. Mohon maaf bagi Minna jika kurang memuaskan dengan crita di atas tulisan yang gue bold in, hehe.**

**Dan sepertinya femNaruto, masih munculnya agak entaran gitu dah XD.**

**Yah, pokoknya gitu deh, saking banyaknya konflik, gue juga bingung endingnya gimana, XDDD.**

**TAPI PERCAYALAH, pair utama adalah SasuSaku, tapi endingnya gak tau ya *tampoled* hehehe. XD.**

**And kine bLood menghaturkan banyak terima kasih bagi readers dan periview, gak nyangka fic gaje gini, reviewnya banyak, TERIMA KASIH YA!**

**Thax for:**

**Utau Kagamine UK9: Ok, ini udah updeth lo, and THANKS PULA REVIEWNYA! Makasih ^^.**

**Akabara Hikari: Ok nie updeth, thanks ya reviewnya Hikari-san. XD**

**ninabobok: jangan sabar lagi! Ini dah updeth soalnya, thx ya repiunya ;D**

**aya-na rifa'i: ok nie updeth, thx reviewnya senpai ^^**

**Peaphro: Woke! Sip bos! Makasih ya reviewnya XD.**

**4ntk4-ch4n: nie memangsasusaku koe, umm, sasunaru.x? ada deh hehe XD, thx repiunya.**

**Hikari Meiko EunJo: ada dong hehe ;), iyap pir utama sasusaku koe, thx repiunya y. XD**

**Iea: bagus? Ukh, makasih ya. Aku terharu *lebay*. Thx y repiunya ^^**

**Reygi 'Arata' Andreas: iyup ;D, makasih klo keren, pair utama Sasusaku, tapi endingnya ada deh, hehehe. Makanya baca terus ya ;D, thx repiunya.**

**cHizu drarryo: haha, you gak bisa ambil gambar puppyshipping gue, wkwkwkw. Thx ya reviewnya.**

**Kazuma Big Tomat: ok, KILAT grak! Heheh, ok thx repiunya t ^^**

**yuna mikuzuki: rame kok, tenang aja hehehe, thx ya repiunya ;D**

**lady e. marionette: ok, nie udh lanjoeet! Wkwkwk XD, hmm, nie masih rate T, gak siap aku, buat rate M, hehe. Thx review.x y ^^**

**angel sasusaku: hehehe ok, thx ya repiunya XDDD**

**Thia2rh: hu um! Udh updet ko ;D, thx, repiunya y XD.**

**Cradivz: ok, gue maju *jalan maju* hehe, nie updeth ko, thx bgt ya reviewnya XD**

**beby-chan: GAK USAH TUNGGU LAGI, ni dh updeth, hehe. Thx repiunya XD.**

**tralala trilili: iya ****, nie updeth kok, makash y repiunya XD.**

**Vampire 9irL: woke. Thx ya repiunya. ^^**

**Kiyora Yamazaki: haha, maap -, nie dh updeth, semoga memuaskan ya, thx repiunya lho ;D**

**SasuChiha LowVeRezZ: ya, nie updeth koe, thx ya repiunya ^^.**

**Haha, selesai balez review ok, and maaf jika ada salah kata dan keterlambatan udeth, karena gue udh kelas 3 nie, Doain gue lancar-lancar aja pas ujian ya, biar bisa updeth terus, huwee ToT.**

**Thx for Minaa sekalian , apakah fic Geisha ini perlu lanjut?**

**Apakah fic ini pantas lanjut, saya mohon review untuk semangat XD **

**Saya MOHON REVIEW terima kasih.**


End file.
